Sugar High!
by Interstella
Summary: What happens when our dear Sanzo gets on a sugar high? GokuXSanzo Previously on my other account.-COMPLETE


Sugar High

It was a surpising sight to all that knew him. Never in a million years would anyone have guessed that Sanzo was such a good dancer. Maybe he had taken it to heart when Goku told him that he was boring, maybe he listned to Gojyo told him to lighten up. Hakkai didn't know. All he knew was that Genjyo Sanzo was dancing on the table in front of him. "Sanzo? Are you feeling alright?" As far as questions went, that was a stupid one.

"Go find Goku." Sanzo's words were more than slightly slured. "I want 'im ta seey something." The song ended and Sanzo jumped off the table. "Hey 'akkai, wan' anotha' drunk?" He snickered. "I mean, wan' anotha drink?" He giggled again. It was odd to see a smile on the usually sinical face.

"No thank you Sanzo. I think perhapse you should stop. You seemed to have taken in enough alcohol this evening." Sanzo snorted.

"I 'aven' drink any al'chol. Alca'kol i can take, it's the shhhuygar I can't 'angle." He gigled and waved the bartender over. "'Nover one!" He ordered with a grin.

"You mean that this is you on a sugar high?" Hakkai asked disbelievingly. Sanzo nodded a little too vigerously and lost his balance. He fell off the stool he had sat on. With a giggle, he sat up and clutched his head.

"'ey 'akkai, can ya get me ta ma room?" He grinned again. "I don' dink I c'n stan' on m' yown." For some odd reason, this made him giggle again.

The bartender returned as they were leaving. In one hand he had Sanzo's drink, and in the other was Hakuryuu. "Does this animal belong to you?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" Hakkai asked, leaving Sanzo's side to reach out for his pet.

"No pets alowed. Sorry, but that's the rules. Take him and leave." Hakkai smiled at the man and took his pet.

"Come on Hakuryuu. Shall we go?" He turned around to return to Sanzo's side only to find that Sanzo wasn't there anymore. "Now where did he run off to?" He asked no one in particular as he began his search for his friend.

"GOKU!!! Where 're yoush!?" Sanzo called as he stumbled around in the darkness. He giggled as he fell over a stray cat. "Hellow there li'l ki'i. Don' s'ppose you seen ma monki aroun' 'ave yoush?" The cat meyawed and walked away leaving Sanzo sitting on the cold ground. "Bai!" He called after it with a wave. He felt a presance behind him and he turned around.

"Hellow Goku and Gojyo!" He called happily. "A' yoush lookin' vor 'akkai? 'e wen' da' wayyyy..." His joyful expression turned to a confused one. "Or was 'e ova dere?" He grinned at the stunned pair. "Do yoush know where 'akkai ish? I wa' wif 'im, den I wasn'. I wa lookin' vor ma monkee. 'ey Goku, do'you know where Goku ish? I think I misissplaced 'im. Oh there you are!" With that, he passed out.

The half breed smirked before calmly walking away. Goku squatted beside Sanzo. He smiled slightly, then he sat down with his back against the wall that Sanzo was leaning on. "You should rest." He put an arm around Sanzo and guided his head to his lap. The monk tried to protest, but Goku was strong. After a short time of struggling Sanzo resorted to threats.

"Let go of me you damn monkey!" Instantly Goku's arms removed themselves from their hold but Sanzo didn't move. He felt natious and couldn't bare to move.

"Sanzo, do you really hate me as much as you seem to?" The young man asked suddenly.

"Where did _that_ come from?"

"Just please, tell me. You're the only thing that I have, other than Hakkai and Gojyo, and I want to know where I stand. Do you hate me?"

"No. -Sigh- You just anoy me sometimes." Sanzo looked at Goku. "What makes you think that I hate you?"

"Well, you're always hitting me, or shooting at me. And you always insult me and you never say anything nice. You must hate me." Sanzo could see how the young man got that impression, and he wasn't sure how to comfort him. Telling the truth was out of the question but Goku knew him well enough to know when he was lying.

"I do that for a reason. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well too bad, because I do. So we're going to talk about it weather you like it or not." That surprised Sanzo.

"What the hell?"

"You heard me! I'm sick of you always telling me what to do. Well now _I'm _telling _you_ what to do and there's not a thing you can do to stop me. Now tell me, what do I mean to you?"

Shocked, by the boy's outburst, Sanzo said the first thing that came into his head. "Peice of grass!" Goku couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing. Sanzo was confused by how that particular phrase came to his mind didn't realize that he himself was smiling. He decided that it felt good to hear Goku laugh.

"Please." Goku asked, serious once again. "Tell me. I really want to know. What am I to you?"

Sanzo sighed. "I don't know." He said simply. "You're my monkey, my pet, but you're more than that. I don't know Goku. I really don't."

"Then answer this one, how do you feel about me?" He was persistant, wasn't he?

"I..." Sanzo blushed. "I... I lov-"

"Are you alright, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked, appearing at his side.

"No. Simply put, I feel like shit." The blonde man told the group healer.

"Do you think you can elabourate on that a little? What are your symptoms?"

"Nausia, headache, dizzy spells, weak muscles, exahstion." Sanzo counted them off on his fingers.

Hakkai smiled. "You ate or drank too much and your body is overcompancating. You'll be fine with a little bed rest. I suggest we return to the inn and retire for the night." Sanzo nodded in agreement. He once again tried to stand, and this time, with help from Hakkai and Goku, managed it. The three men walked to the inn and into their rooms. They deposited Sanzo onto one of the beds. Hakkai left the room to go and look for Gojyo but Goku stayed behind.

"Can we finish our talk?"

"Sorry Goku, the doctor ordered rest. I should go to sleep." Goku nodded and headed for the door. He stopped before he reached it and turned to face Sanzo who had his back to him now.

"Just so's you know, I really like you. I don't know why, but I do." Then, he left, closing the door behind him.

"I like you too, Goku." Sanzo whispered to the door. "A hell of a lot more than you'll ever know." With that said, he fell into a dreamless slumber.

A/N This was previously on my other account, but more people read these ones and I was hoping for a few more reviews. I feel lonely when no one reviews… please review… and If anyone wants to do a saiyuki roleplay with me, say so in a review!!


End file.
